


kiss me in sweet slow motion

by Fives (janfives90)



Series: This Kiss [1]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: College AU, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: Emma is expecting a short press of lips, nothing more, and she’s startled when Alyssa instead tightens the grip on the back of her neck and makes the kiss hard. Emma kisses her back on instinct, her brain going blank.When Alyssa lets go, Emma blinks rapidly at her, baffled. “Uh…”Alyssa taps a finger against Emma’s lips. “You’re not bad at that,” she murmurs.“You’re not so bad yourself.”





	kiss me in sweet slow motion

The first time Emma Nolan kisses Alyssa Greene, it’s underneath mistletoe at a Christmas in July block party.

She’s minding her own business, listening to music in her own earbuds, when she’s bumped backwards by Nick and Kevin having a sword fight with large plastic candy canes. Her back hits someone, and when she turns to apologize, she comes face to face with Alyssa.

“Sorry,” Emma says, tugging her headphones out of her ears. “I didn’t know you were there.”

Alyssa shakes her head. “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

“Well, I-”

_“Hey!”_

They both turn to see Kaylee, drinking some peppermint-flavored alcohol while she lounges on an innertube on a pile of fake snow. She has her sunglasses raised, and she’s staring at them.

“Look up!”

Emma frowns and looks up to see an inflatable mistletoe hanging above them off of a telephone pole. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

“You both know the rules!”

Alyssa rolls her eyes when Emma lowers her gaze to look at her again. “If we don’t, she’ll never let it go.”

“Mhm. She’s a real pain in the ass that way.”

Alyssa laughs and sets her hand on the back of Emma’s neck, pulling her in and kissing her.

Emma is expecting a short press of lips, nothing more, and she’s startled when Alyssa instead tightens the grip on the back of her neck and makes the kiss _hard._ Emma kisses her back on instinct, her brain going blank.

When Alyssa lets go, Emma blinks rapidly at her, baffled. “Uh…”

Alyssa taps a finger against Emma’s lips. “You’re not bad at that,” she murmurs.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Hm. Interesting, that.” Alyssa winks at her and walks away.

* * *

“I’m so tired of studying,” Alyssa groans, plopping down onto the couch in their dorm’s student lounge next to Emma.

“I feel that,” Emma says with a snort, tossing her textbook onto a nearby table.

“Can we do something else? Anything, honestly.”

“We can always make out.” Emma says it as a joke, she’s tired and her brain’s not really functioning, but Alyssa’s eyes snap to her immediately.

“We certainly could,” Alyssa says slowly, her fingers stroking down Emma’s arm. “You know. Just like… as stress relief.”

Emma grips Alyssa’s wrist and starts tugging her closer. “Right. Naturally. Stress relief.”

Alyssa climbs into Emma’s lap and kisses her, letting her hands card into blonde hair and groaning softly as Emma’s hands grip her waist.

They let themselves get lost in it until one of their floormates walks into the lounge to work on an art midterm and loudly clears their throat.

* * *

Neither of them is entirely sure how the routine starts. One week, they’re friends. The next, they’re friends who make out whenever they’re stressed.

Or, if they’re being honest with themselves, whenever they can make up an excuse.

Emma knocks on Alyssa’s door, and the moment it opens, she says, “I just finished writing a paper.”

Alyssa leans in the doorway. “How long?”

“Three pages, but the subject matter was boring.”

“Good enough.” Alyssa grabs Emma by her collar and yanks her into her room, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

Alyssa is late. Very, very late. She sprints up the street and practically bursts through the door of Shelby’s house, clenching her teeth together to keep herself from panting.

“I thought you were at work?” Kevin asks, walking up to her and handing her a beer.

“Finished early,” Alyssa says quickly. “Excuse me.”

She walks past him, through the crowd, and doesn’t even pause as she grabs the back of Emma’s flannel and drags her away with a quick apology to the person she was speaking to.

“What… I…” Emma stumbles a little as she tries to walk backwards, glancing over her shoulder at Alyssa. “What are… Alyssa?”

“Hush.” Alyssa pulls her into an unoccupied guest room and locks the door. She leans against it, catching her breath.

Emma frowns at her. “Are you okay?”

“Ran here,” Alyssa mutters as she sets the beer down on a dresser.

“Why?”

She holds up a hand as yelling echoes from downstairs.

_“Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New-”_

Alyssa tugs Emma forward and kisses her.

Emma steps closer, pushing Alyssa harder against the door, and Alyssa whimpers when Emma takes her hands and pins them on either side of her head.

“Did you really run all the way here just for that?” Emma asks, laughing against Alyssa’s lips.

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me, then.”

Alyssa grumbles. “Kinda hard to when you have me pinned, you jerk.”

Emma raises an eyebrow. “You’re not up to a challenge?”

A silence settles over them, both grinning at each other. Alyssa pushes forward with her hips, bumping Emma backwards and biting at her lower lip. They trip over each other’s feet, miss the bed entirely, and tumble onto the floor.

“Jesus, Alyssa, they’re gonna think we’re having sex,” Emma mutters before she runs her hands down Alyssa’s back and pulls her back in.

Alyssa gives a scoffing laugh. “What exactly happens when you have sex?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

They kiss with a heat that has become natural for them, unbothered by the position on the floor.

There’s a loud _thud_ on the door, and Shelby’s voice says, _“Hey! No hooking up in my parents’ house!”_

Alyssa puts a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

“Well, now they’re definitely going to think we’re having sex,” Emma says dryly. “Do you think we could climb out that window without killing ourselves?”

“I’d love to see you try.”

“You’re the athletic one. You try.”

Alyssa pats Emma’s cheek, just a bit too hard. “It’s your idea. Whoever comes up with the bad idea has to suffer the consequences first.”

Emma rolls her eyes. “You made up that rule just now.”

“Maybe. What if you had motivation?”

“What-”

Alyssa turns Emma’s head to the side and lifts her chin a little, leaning down and sucking on Emma’s pulse point.

Emma’s breath catches in her throat, and once Alyssa leans back she lifts her fingers to her neck. “Did you just… Oh, that’s not playing fair.”

“When have I ever played fair?”

“You complete…” Emma flips them and kisses her again, until there’s another punch against the door.

Alyssa takes in a deep breath and runs a hand through her hair. “You should go out first.”

“Not a chance in hell, Greene.” Emma stands, grabbing Alyssa’s arm and helping to pull her to her feet as well. “Not. A chance. In _hell.”_

“Coward,” Alyssa mutters before she heads for the door.

* * *

Emma sprawls out on her bed with Alyssa on top of her, both of them kissing lazily.

“So how was your first test after summer break? Mine sucked.”

Alyssa laughs. “How do you think it was? I’m in here kissing you.”

“Hm. Good point.”

Emma’s so preoccupied by Alyssa’s tongue in her mouth that she doesn’t hear the door to her room opening until the stuffed animal at the foot of her bed suddenly hits Alyssa in the back of the head.

“Jesus, what-” Alyssa rolls only partially off of Emma, holding the golden-furred dog in her hand. Her eyes widen as she and Emma both see Kaylee standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, glaring at them.

“Do you mind? I have homework to do.”

“Sorry, Kay,” Emma says sheepishly.

Kaylee points vaguely in the direction of the single room attached to their double by a kitchen, bathroom, and small living room. “I swear, if Shelby didn’t have to get up at like five in the morning every day, I’d make you switch with her, Nolan.”

“It’s Alyssa’s fault,” Emma protests.

Kaylee gives her a tired look. “Sure it is. Can’t you do this bullshit across the hall in Alyssa’s room.”

Alyssa shakes her head. “Carrie’s studying for a physics test.”

“Homework. At college,” Kaylee says. “What a novelty.”

Alyssa sticks her tongue out at Kaylee and snuggles down on top of Emma like she’s going to take a nap. “Get a life, Klein.”

“What are you doing?” Emma asks, her voice a little shaky.

“I’m tired,” Alyssa says, as if it’s an explanation.

“O… Okay…”

Kaylee watches them for a moment longer before shaking her head and walking to her side of the room. “Fucking idiots,” she mumbles.

* * *

“Are you and Emma going to do anything for Valentine’s Day?” Shelby asks casually as she and Alyssa play Mario Kart in the living room area of Shelby’s dorm apartment.

“Why would we?”

Shelby stares at her so long that her car drives straight off of Rainbow Road three times. “Oh my God, you’re serious.”

Alyssa blinks. “Serious about what?”

“Are you actually telling me that you and Emma aren’t dating?”

“God, no.” Alyssa laughs and puts her feet up on the table. “Not even close.”

Shelby puts her attention back on the game but keeps talking. “I mean… Like… But you have to have feelings for her, right?”

“I don’t have feelings for Emma,” Alyssa says with a snort.

Shelby raises an eyebrow. “Lys, you were making out with her just last Friday. You make out with her a _lot.”_

“Oh, that’s not because of feelings. We just like kissing.”

“Wow.” Shelby sets her controller down and pinches the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. “It pains me that I have you in my phone as ‘The Smart One’.”

“First of all, what’s Kaylee in there as?”

“None of your damn business.”

“That’s an awfully long contact name.”

Shelby glares at her.

“Second of all, who cares if have a bit of physical fun? It doesn’t mean we _like each other,_ in like a romantic way.”

“It doesn’t,” Shelby says slowly, “but I think maybe you’re maybe in a little bit of denial. Perhaps a _lot_ in denial.”

Alyssa laughs again. “Why would I be?”

“You’re still wearing the earrings she got you for Christmas, Lys.”

“They’re nice earrings,” Alyssa says defensively.

“Mhm. You wear them every day.”

“So?”

“She has your class ring on a chain around her neck.”

Alyssa swallows. “I was wearing it a lot when I first bought it and I forgot it at her place once so she started wearing it to tease me and I just haven’t gotten it back yet.”

“You are currently wearing one of Emma’s flannel shirts.”

“I’m cold!”

“She walks you to all of your classes as long as she is not actively in one at the time.”

“We’re friends,” Alyssa protests, though her voice is starting to sound weak.

Shelby rolls her eyes. “The biggest one, aside from how much you blushed when I first started this conversation, is probably the fact that you keep inventing reasons to kiss her at every possible opportunity.”

Alyssa sets her controller down. “Why? Why are we doing this? Why.”

“Because you’re an idiot, and we’re graduating next year, and this is so physically painful that I don’t think I could survive any more of it. I’m genuinely not sure how you are.”

Alyssa stares at the wall, biting her lip.

“Something to think about,” Shelby mutters as she picks her controller back up.

“Yeah. I guess it is.”

* * *

While most of the people she knows are going out for dinners or drinks or dates on Valentine’s Day, Alyssa is contemplating making out with one of her best friends.

“Are you okay?” Carrie asks, leaning in the doorway of their room. “You sure you don’t want to join the singles party out at the A & B bar with the rest of us?”

Alyssa shakes her head, staring at her phone as she spins it slowly in her hand. “I’m alright. Thanks anyway.”

“Sure. If you need anything, just text? I wouldn’t try texting Shelby or Kaylee, though, they’re having a quiet night to themselves and I don’t think they want any interruptions.”

Alyssa frowns. “Is Emma not in her room?”

Carrie blinks, surprised. “Well, I think Kay and Shel are in Shelby’s room, actually, but no, Emma said she was going somewhere. I assumed you knew.”

“…Oh. Okay.”

“Sorry,” Carrie says awkwardly.

“Why would you need to be sorry?” Alyssa asks with a laugh. “Emma doesn’t need to tell me everything. I’m not bothered by it.”

Carrie hesitates. “Sure. Right. Of course. Talk to you later.”

“Bye,” Alyssa says as Carrie practically rushes out of the room and slams the door behind her.

Alyssa stares at the ceiling, trying to think about anything but where Emma might be, until her curiosity gets the better of her.

**ALYSSA (07:32 PM) **Hey. Where are you?

**EMMA (07:36 PM)** Out.

**ALYSSA (07:37 PM)** Oh.

**ALYSSA (07:37 PM)** Do you want to maybe meet up later? I have a paper I’m kind of stressed about.

The tiny bubble of dots of a reply being written sits on her phone for so long that Alyssa actually turns off her WiFi, concerned that there’s a connection problem.

**EMMA (07:56 PM)** No.

Alyssa stares at her screen. Almost twenty minutes of typing for a two-letter answer?

A part of her knows it’s insane, but she hits Emma’s contact and calls her.

_“Hello?”_ Emma’s voice sounds hesitant, almost scared, and it deflates most of Alyssa’s anger.

Most of it.

“What the hell do you mean?”

_“Alyssa…”_

“We meet up for every available excuse, and _now_ you don’t want to? Are you fucking serious?”

There’s a long pause on the other end of the line. _“Alyssa, before you keep yelling at me, can you just open your door?”_

“I… What?”

_“Open your stupid door.”_

Alyssa stands and pauses before pulling open the door of her room.

Emma’s leaning on the wall across from it, cellphone pressed to her ear. She hangs up and slides the phone into the pocket of her black denim jacket. “Now,” she says calmly. “Put a coat on, Greene, we’re going out.”

Alyssa blinks at her, phone still against her ear. “What?” she asks hoarsely.

“Put your coat on. We don’t have all day.”

“I, uh…” Alyssa puts her phone in her pocket and pulls on her shoes and jacket. “Where are we…”

Emma smirks at her. “Oh, no. You don’t get to know now.”

Alyssa pouts. “That’s not fair.”

“It is if I make up the rules,” Emma says casually.

She takes Alyssa’s hand and leads her out of the dorm, down along a sidewalk that heads through the center of campus.

“Can I admit something?” Alyssa whispers, focusing on the warmth of Emma’s hand in hers.

“Sure.”

“I got a little… jealous. Carrie said you were out, and I thought maybe that meant you had a date, and I… when you said we couldn’t meet up later I assumed…”

“You thought I was out with another girl,” Emma whispers.

“It’s stupid,” Alyssa laughs. “We’re not a _thing._ We just kiss sometimes. That means that we can date whoever we… whoever we want, right? I-I think?”

Emma makes a noncommittal noise and tightens her grip on Alyssa’s hand.

“Emma,” Alyssa says, not caring how desperate her voice sounds. “Can you just talk to me? I don’t want you to be mad at me just because I-”

“I’m not mad, Alyssa. I just kind of want you to stop talking until we get where we’re going.”

“…Huh?”

Alyssa falls silent, confused, and Emma leads her around the campus lake until they get to one of the most secluded spots on its banks. Alyssa frowns when she sees Emma’s truck parked there.

“How did you…?”

“I’m good at making friends who can do stuff like let me past gates if I ask real nicely.” Emma opens the tailgate of her truck and climbs up into it, reaching down to help Alyssa do the same.

There’s a soft picnic blanket set up in the bed of the truck, and Emma sits down on one side of it, gesturing for Alyssa to sit on the other. She sets a container of chocolate chip cookies between them.

“Fresh from Edgewater,” Emma says with a soft smile. “My grandmother sent them just for you.”

Alyssa takes one and eats it, her hands trembling with nerves. “Emma,” she murmurs. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, Alyssa,” Emma says gently. “Why were you so upset?”

She stares at the container of cookies, trying to look anywhere but at Emma. “Shelby said something the other day that I…” She shrugs. “I don’t know. It got under my skin, I think. Like I said, we’re not… We’re not dating, so it would be stupid to get jealous.”

“Do you want to?”

Alyssa looks up sharply, taken aback by how soft Emma’s expression is. “What?”

Emma swallows, as if she’s nervous now that Alyssa is looking at her. “Do you _want_ to date?”

“I-I… Uh…”

“If you don’t, it’s okay,” Emma says quickly. “I just, uh… Well, if you do, we’re on the same page with that, so it’s kind of… I mean, it feels like it would be stupid not to, so I…”

“Wait, you want to?” Alyssa asks, her eyes wide.

“I mean.” Emma clears her throat. “Asking you that was kind of what the whole idea of this was, but then you got upset, so I skipped over a few speeches about how amazing you are and just went straight to the cookies because I figured it might be a comfort.”

Alyssa swallows, tears in her eyes. “I love you.”

Emma blushes. “What?”

“I don’t care if it’s as a friend or a lover or whatever in-between nonsense we were trying to pull, I love you, Emma Nolan. I’m in love with you, and I want to go out with you.”

Emma lets out a laugh that sounds relieved. “We probably skipped a few steps there, but dammit, Alyssa, I love you, too.”

Alyssa rubs at her eyes and gives a strained laugh. “We’re fools, aren’t we?”

“Perhaps. But that’s half the fun, isn’t it?”

Alyssa seals the container of cookies and pushes it to the side so she can slide forward, closer to Emma. She reaches out and strokes her thumb against Emma’s cheek. _“Now_ can I kiss you?”

Emma shrugs. “Eh. Kind of boring now, isn’t it?”

Alyssa laughs as Emma smirks at her. “True.” She skims her fingers down to Emma’s collarbone. “Maybe we should skip to the next part. After all, Kaylee’s going to be in Shelby’s room for the night, isn’t she?”

Emma pales, just a little, and her eyes darken. “I think I like your ideas.”

Alyssa grins and pulls Emma into a hard kiss, all teeth and tongue, one she doesn’t let up until they’re both gasping for breath. “Good,” Alyssa whispers. “Relationship’s… off to the… right start.”

Emma rolls her eyes, trying not to smile before she grabs a laughing Alyssa around the waist and helps her get back out of the bed of the truck.


End file.
